Remi Delatour
Remi Delatour is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. Genevieve's teenaged son, and Valentina's obsession, he moves home when his mother tries to overdose... again. Remi is smart, handsome, rich, but can struggle when it comes to drugs. However, this doesn't stand in the way of him and Valentina being together, nothing does, not even Valentina's mother. Biography 'Early life' Remi was born to Genevieve Delatour and her second husband Philippe Delatour and they soon divorced. Genevieve married 5 other times. When Remi was 12, he had drinking problems, he was sent to rehab. Zoila told Valentina a lie because she was kid playing dolls. He was sleeping with Flora Hernandez. She became pregnant with his child. Valentina has a crush on Remi. The feelings are so far mutual. 'Season 1' Remi comes home from campus to check on his mother Genevieve, when suddenly their maid Valentina comes up with an idea which she saw as an opportunity to get close with Remi. She told his mom who was having a break down that if she's lonely then Remi could move back home, and his mom agrees instantly and so does he. As he's home, Valentina tries everything in order to seduce him. One time ,she made two cups of tea and brought them to him wearing a clean white floral-patterned dress and looking all gorgeous. Remi wonders why she prepared two cups of tea ,she makes up an excuse, as it was only her plan all along to approach him. The next morning, the camera follows a plate of french toast as Valentina approaches Remi at the poolside carrying his breakfast. She places the plate of food down onto the table and Remi, who's reading a newspaper, goes to thank Valentina, but upon looking at her, he sees that she's in a now pretty, tight and revealing yellow dress, which the young maid looks gorgeous in. Remi is speechless, and merely looks up at Valentina, who tells him that she made him french toast. "Uh..." he says, struggling to concentrate, "Thanks." Valentina asks him if he'll be wanting anything else, and, still distracted by her beauty, Remi shakes his head and says "no". Valentina smiles to herself as she turns around, walking away victorious as Remi stares at her from behind. Valentina is really into Remi. And when she finds out that they both have a love for old movies in common, she finds herself meeting up with he and his friends at a local theater. When her mother Zoila finds out, she’s not amused. “He is your employer, not your friend,” she tells her. Trying to keep Valentina in her place, Zoila suggests that Genevieve throw a party for Remi and his friends so that Valentina will learn that she can’t mix business with pleasure. When some of Remi’s friends discover that Valentina is Remi’s maid, their interaction is immediately changed with distaste. Later, Valentina reveals to Genevieve her love for Remi — news which brings a smile to her face. Genevieve agrees to help Valentina tell Remi of the secret she’s been keeping for as long as she can remember. Zoila is upset when she finds out that Genevieve is helping Valentina win the heart of Remi. Zoila tells her employer that she and Valentina will not show up to work until she understands that both Remi and Valentina can’t be together. We learn that the reason why Zoila is against their relationship is because she had a relationship with Genevieve’s brother Henri until he was introduced to his now current wife Cynthia, a woman from similar background as Zoila’s. Zoila had her heart broken and has not gotten it over since and fears history will repeat itself with Valentina and Remi. Genevieve feels sorry because she was the one who introduced Henri to Cynthia. Remi’s high-school girlfriend Allison spends the night, which surprises Valentina and makes her quite a bit jealous. He leaves the house asks Valentina to watch her. Allison is a total bitch to Valentina and demands she paint her nails or she will expose her feelings for Remi. After the two them get into a big fight, she ask that Remi have Valentina fired, he he refuses to do. And since he also changes his mind about going to the club with her, Allison suggest the two of them do some recreational drugs. Remi does not seem to be taking the news of his sudden change in fortune quite as well, turning to the drugs we saw his ex-girlfriend give him. However, when Valentina goes to offer him some comfort food, he pretends that everything is fine and brushes off her concern. Remi has been using cocaine, staying up all night to party, and is failing all his classes. When Valentina goes to take his duffel bag to wash his clothes, she mistakes his bag of cocaine for laundry detergent and proceeds to wash his clothes with it. Remi tries to tell her that he is only using cocaine to take the edge of his school problems and he and his mother’s financial issues. However, Valentina ends up telling Zoila that Remi is using drugs and Zoila in turn reveals that Remi has been in rehab before for a cocaine addiction. Zoila sits Remi down and tells him that though he has spent his life trying to be strong and take care of his mother, he needs somebody to take care of him sometimes too. She reveals that she knows he is doing drugs again and that she has packed his suitcase for rehab. Though he tries to protest, telling Zoila that he is her boss and she has no business interfering in his personal life, she calmly tells him that she has called his father and that though she may not be able to make him go to rehab, he certainly can. Remi is back from rehab. Everyone at the Delatour house is ecstatic except Valentina. She is apprehensive about seeing him again, telling Zoila that she hopes Remi does not hate her for being the catalyst that sent him there in the first place. Fortunately he does not, telling her that she saved his life and kissing her in front of his parents and her mother. Afterwards, he approaches Zoila, asking her is she disapproves of the fact that he is dating Valentina given that he is a drug addict. She does not and invites him to dinner with her and Pablo. When he arrives (a bottle of Scotch in tow), he accidentally reveals that he does not know Valentina’s last name. This upsets her even more than her father’s terrible jokes, and she pitches a fit in the middle of dinner, ranting at Remi for knowing nothing about her when she knows literally everything about him. Zoila and Valentina have a conversation about Valentina’s fear that she will always, on some level, be “the help” to Remi, and Zoila proposes a simple solution to her problem: quit. Later, Valentina and Remi attend the Stappord's dinner party. When Olivia Rice hangs herself outside of the home, Remi gets Michael a knife so he can cut his former wife down. Genevieve tells Zoila that she is still going to marry Philippe. But, upon learning of his father’s flirtation with Margo Grayson, Remi, dealing with the fact that he is a suspect in Flora’s death and covering up for who he thinks was her killer, punches him in the face and whispers something into his ear. It appears that Philippe Delatour may have a lot to do with Flora’s murder. In any case, the man about whom Genevieve speaks so glowingly raped Flora before her death. Philippe confides this to Remi when Remi confronts him about his relationship with Flora, and Remi is disgusted. Remi decides to apply to be an assistant in foreign aid medical program in order to get away from his toxic family and asks Valentina to go with him. Zoila forbids Valentina from running away with Remi. Trying to control her adult daughter, Zoila explained to Remi that she wants Valentina to live her own dreams and not Remi’s. She wants her daughter to focus on her passion for fashion and not her passion for her boyfriend. 'Season 2' After spending three months together in Africa, Remi and Valentina ultimately breakup and Valentina returns home. Remi sends Genevieve a letter, telling her what happened. Later, Valentina sits in her car alone when she gets a video call on her phone -- it's Remi. She answers it and appearing on the screen is Remi with longer hair and a bushy beard. He tells Valentina that he just talked with his mother and heard what happened between Valentina and Zoila. Valentina tells him that this wouldn't have happened if Remi hadn't told anyone she was back. Remi apologizes, but tells her that he was worried. Valentina tells him that she can't talk at the moment because she has a job interview. Remi tries to stop her from hanging up, but Valentina says that she really does have to go and hangs up. Valentina video chats with Remi, and tries to tell him about her parents splitting up. Remi tells her he can’t talk. Ethan over hears and says that Remi is insensitive and offers to talk to her about her parents, Valentina doesn’t want his pity. Valentina tries to video call Remi, but a girl named Heather answers. She slams her computer shut. The next day, Valentina asks Ethan to hang out with her this weekend. She says Remi made a new friends, so she thinks it is time for her to make a new friends too. Meanwhile in the Congo, Heather is sitting by Remi’s bed, and he is unconscious and running a fever. She reveals to the doctor that the antibiotics aren’t working. Genevieve receives a phone call from the Congo, she learns that Remi has come down with a virus and isn’t responding to treatment-they are sending him home on a plane. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 05.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 106 04.png Promo 110 10.png Promo 110 11.png Promo 110 13.png Promo 110 18.png Promo 112 01.png Promo 112 02.png Promo 112 04.png Promo 112 05.png Promo 112 06.png Promo 112 20.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters